onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kell
Backstory not much is known about his backstory before he became the captain of the royal guard of the chandon royal family of chui. he became a guard when he was only 18 he has been a guard for 18 years(after the time-skip), he was promoted the the captian guard 10 years before the start of the story and 4 years before Ray D Candon took his place as the king of chui. Appearance He wears armor made out of zedrium and has 2 swords with the blades made out zedrium the color of the metal is orange and gold mixture with a helmet that has horns on it and wears a white cape with the Candon family symbol on it, the symbol being a dragon and snake forming a D and a S, when Ronin D Candon & Kage D Candon tried to assassinate their brother and the king he only wore a robe's with rice farmer straw hat with paper coming down the folds and he wore regular shoes, his skin is tanned. relationship Wife: His wife is a devil fruit user as well and is a royal guard who joined 3 years before the start of the stor, they married 2 years before the start the story and she has yet to be named and has a devil fruit that allows her to touch something and make it get either shrunk,enlarged, paralised or explode or become living(if a inanimate object) or become nonliving(if a person animal or tree, they become a doll version of themselves or become a plushie version of themselves). Son: His son is only 1 nad a half years old at the start of the story and is 3 and a half after the timeskip, he loves his son and would do anything to protect them from anything. The Royal Family. Ray D Candon he gets along with king Ray D Candon, they have mutual respecct for each other, and Ray saved kell's son from being kidnapped and Kell saved Ray's life from being assassinated by his own brothers Kage D Candon before kage's failed assassination attempt on Ray's life he thought of Kage like a younger brother and would do anything to protect him, he was shocked when kage attacked him so that Ronin could get to ray and he was evne more shocked when kage first revealed his powers of the Marionetto marionetto no mi and used 100 stone Minions to bring out something to test Kage's abilities with the fruit. Ronin D Candon he also thought of Ronin as a younger brother, he and him where the best of friends until he and his brother Kage tried to assinate Ray. August D Candon the previous king before Ray and the person who had the epithet of the cruel, he was the king that sold the poor as slaves that where in the ancient city and murdered the criminals there, his rein was that of a bloody one, his wife had been a slave to the family for most of her life. August's wife: she was kind at first, then slowly over time she became just like her husband, cruel, bitterr, and all around a bad person, she treated her children like garbage and the children would some times have nothing to eat for 4 days straight becuase of their mother's cruel nature, kell protected Ray, Ronin, And Kage from their mothers abusive behavior.